


To Be Decided

by Ultra



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Baby Names, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Memories, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: One-Shot. At one month old, TBD Hart-Kinsella really does need a real name. Companion/Prequel to 'Home'.





	To Be Decided

“All I know is we can’t keep calling him TBD forever. I’m not denying it was cute at first, but it’s getting a little silly now. He’s almost a month old, Wade!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down, girl. We got this.”

“We so don’t got this.”

They had been through so many names, starting with everyone they loved and working outwards. As much as Zoe loved the idea of naming her son for her father, she couldn’t quite see herself raising a ‘Harley.’ Plus, she was well aware that Wade would feel weird about it, given Vivian’s son was named Harley too. Wade was also definite about ruling out Earl and Jesse, and Zoe didn’t really think it was appropriate to go for Ethan either.

Lavon, George, Brick, and a whole bunch of other names that belonged to people they knew and loved came up next, but none seemed right somehow. Then they started on famous people they liked, actors, singers, football players. It actually got kind of silly for a while (Robert Downey Hart-Kinsella wasn’t ruled out quite as quickly as it should’ve been) but before long Zoe was getting frustrated again.

“We can’t keep making a joke out of this,” she reminded Wade crossly. “We’re naming our son. This is important!”

“We’ll also be waking our son if you don’t keep your voice down,” he reminded her, glancing up at the ceiling as he joined his wife on the bed. “Now, let’s start over.”

“Ugh, I can’t start over.” Zoe groaned, tossing away the legal pad she had been scribbling ideas on. “This is impossible.”

She threw herself towards Wade, hiding her face in his chest. His arm went around her automatically and he kissed the top of her head.

“Much as I love our little man, it mighta been a whole lot easier if he’d been a girl like we thought.”

Zoe’s head shot up so fast she came within millimetres of clocking Wade in the chin.

“It would?” she checked, frowning some. “Why would that be any easier?”

Wade opened his mouth to answer that and then seemed to change his mind. He glanced away and Zoe frowned harder.

“Wade, come on,” she urged him, her hand going to his face, turning his head until he met her eyes. “Husband and wife, remember?” she said, gesturing between them with her free hand. “No secrets, nothing we can’t share, right?”

“Right,” he said then, turning his head to kiss her palm. “So, I guess I just always thought that if I got to a point where I had kids and got blessed with a daughter, I’d... well, I’d name her for my momma.”

Zoe wasn’t sure what she had been expecting Wade to say, but that wasn’t it. He so rarely talked about his mother and she never pushed him on it, because it wasn’t fair to. Now, since he brought it up, she figured it was okay.

“You’d’ve called a daughter Jacqueline?”

“Well, if you were okay with it, yeah,” Wade admitted. “Not so sure our son would appreciate it though,” he said, smirking then.

“Well, obviously not Jacqueline, but that doesn’t mean we can’t name him after your mom. Jack is a boy’s name.”

“You serious?” asked Wade, staring at her. “You’d be okay with that?”

“Why not?” Zoe shrugged. “If I had really, really wanted to name him after one of my dads, you said you’d be okay with that.”

“I did,” Wade agreed. “And I would’ve been okay with it, but Zoe-”

“No. No buts,” she told him, placing a finger on his lips. “I never knew your mom, but from everything that you and Earl have told me about her, I know she must’ve been a pretty amazing lady,” she said with a smile. “Someday, I hope you’ll tell our son all about her too, and about Harley, since I can’t do that either. He should know all about the grandparents he can’t meet as well as the ones he’ll know, and I can’t think of a better person to name him after than the woman responsible for bringing the best man I have ever met into this world, for me to love and marry and spend the rest of my life with.”

Wade knew if he tried to speak, no words were going to come out, as tears welled in his eyes too. Zoe talked about his mom being amazing, and Jacqueline Kinsella certainly had been, but aside from his mother, Wade knew nobody could ever outdo his wife in the amazing stakes.

Leaning forward, he slipped his hand behind her head, pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

“Thank you, Zoe,” he said when they parted. “I mean that.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you,” she assured him. “We finally have a name for our son,” she said happily, just as the baby decided to start yelling for attention from his room above. “Mommy’s coming, Jack!” Zoe called as she hopped off the bed and went running for the stairs.

Wade sat back against the headboard, took in a deep breath and let it out slow.

“Jack Hart-Kinsella,” he said to himself, eyes drifting heavenward for a moment. “Hope we’re making you proud, Momma.”

Wade smiled, feeling as if he already knew the answer to that, then got up from the bed and headed for the stairs to go join his family.


End file.
